Deranged, Grim, Fairy-tale
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: Lee is your average Goth, slightly insane, American child. She was born in America and got inheritance from her grandparents she lived with for a while. Her now dead mother left everything else, including family's companies, to her. She's only seventeen and going to Ouran Academy because of father wanting to expand the companies. Lets see what happens to our Black Rose shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**_JD: This is all thanks to my future girlfriend, Sunstar Writer. I love her story so please read it too! She's epic awesome!_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: _**

**_Do I really need to do this? I only own my OCs nothing else._**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Let the Fun Begin_**

_Stupid, evil woman! I will get her back for this I swear it!_

"Oh look at you, Ashlee!~" Sang the object of my fury. She hid my clothes I was going to wear today and left me this trashy thing. It looks like a rag I would clean up a spill in the kitchen with.

"It's Lee not Ashlee!" I screamed at her growling till I felt something cold touch my hand and I look down to the black fur that's beside me and pet the creature there. A lot of people mistakes Ren for a dog but she's not. She's bigger than that. Don't get me wrong she does have dog in her but she's mostly wolf. Her blue eyes show that she has Husky and her fur is fluffier than that, showing her mastiff side of her too; she's half wolf, one fourth mastiff, and one fourth husky. I smile petting her softly and start to walk away with her whining at me. The dress I'm stuck wearing flows just below my knees and is a dark pink. The straps on my arms have red roses on them and the hem on the bottom has more red roses. I sigh and smile back to Ren "No worries." I whisper to the creature of my affection. She's my baby, my only friend.

My name is Ashlee Noel, but I go by Lee Noel. My grandparents are French surprise there right? With a name like Noel how could they not be? My father is too but he grew up in America, fell in love with my mom when they were teenagers, and then I came not long later. They were so happy and named me after my grandmother. My grandparents left everything to me because of how much they love me. My mother had held everything for me till I'm eighteen and then she died. Dad remarried and now I'm stuck with the bitch of the century. She only acts like she loves me because I hold my grandparents money. I would live on my own if I could but my father won't let me. He's always, ALWAYS, away on business so that leaves me with my step mother who has a kid of her own from before my father, and is pregnant with another one.

I sigh and start to walk onward. We don't live in a mansion just a big house. My dad doesn't want the spoils of being 'rich' but my step-mother does. They compromised by having this as their home. It's walking distance to the school me and my bitchy step-sister will be going to.

Rachael thinks that just because I am rich I'll pay for everything she wants; well I've got news for her, she has to earn money on her own! I don't mind being the reason dad's company goes up but I am not going to let my money and investments be the reason why she gets more spoiled than she already is.

I softly groan as I look over the school. _It's so ugly. I mean really ugly! It's pink and huge. How many kids go to this school anyway?! Huh, what was that?_

I walked around the side where I heard the noise and I swear I wanted to faint!_ The director of one of my favorite movies is here! I always wanted to meet him and find out more about him. I guess it might have been a good thing the evil woman changed out my clothes._

I walked forward and straight up to him, I am nervous as can be but hid it easily enough. I guess years of being in the Drama, Glee, and 'Goth' clubs paid off. "Hello-..." I said in English and smiled at him

"Are you one of our extras?" He asked rudely and before I could finish my sentence. "We need you out in the rain now!" he then pushed me forward and made me stumble. I growl and wanted to punch him. _The ass-hat!_

"I am not an extra I wanted-" He cut me off yelling at me to get out there now or he was going to fire me. "I am not even on your payroll you âne!" I screamed back at him making him jump slightly. I saw a few people looking our way and I took a deep breath. "Know what never mind." I grumble as I start to storm off. "Pas bon perdant." (No good Loser) I grumbled to myself and then heard someone said something.

"A princess such as yourself shouldn't be saying things so inappropriate." He spoke perfect Japanese but way he was talking it remind me of my grandfather who taught me how to curse in French.

I turn to him and saw his blond hair and strange blue eyes that in this light looks purple like. "I am no princess." I said simply in Japanese and shrugged. I walk away but was stopped when I heard a crashing noise.

I ran that way and saw that two girls were on the ground and the blond French boy with pretty, strange, blue eyes was about to beat the crap out of two scary looking thug like guys. I just watch as everything played out. Another boy with black hair and black eyes nearly as dark crushed the camera lenses and then said something about no record of a club member doing something with violence.

I sigh softly and start to walk off tired of these nasty clothes. As I walk passed though, someone tall with dark gray eyes caught my attention for a moment. He glanced my way as a boy with brown eyes that looked like an elementary kid ran up and jumped on his back. I turned my attention away from them and just kept walking. _He's handsome_; I thought to myself.

Walking in to the house I slipped off my shoes and picked them up walking upstairs to my room. That's when I heard a scream and smiled. _Looks like I caught something in one of my traps_. I walked in to my dark room and smiled as I saw that I did.

The little dyed pink head was laying on the ground trying to kick off the black glob of was curtains and I lean against the door before flipping the switch making the curtains go back up. "What are you doing in my room?" I growl and she looks to me.

"I want my radio." She huffed at me in aggravation.

"I don't have that ugly thing." I rolled my eyes and walked over to fix my black curtains back to shadow my room and watch her carefully to make sure she didn't have anything of mine as she left.

Rachael is shorter than me and keeps her sandy brown hair dyed with pink tips and baby blue streaks. She's not pretty but not ugly either. Her outsides aren't ugly anyway. She's evil and twisted. She has stolen many things from me to embarrass me and has done her mother's bidding to make me wear stupid girly clothes and make my life miserable.

I changed in to my black pants and fixed my chains on it then slipped on my One-Eyed Doll tee-shirt with a light hoody over it. I smile as I fix my hair and let my bangs fall before my face. My hair is naturally an off red color but I keep it dyed black. I fix my lipstick, black, and light eye shadow of dark silver, it makes my bright green eyes that are hidden by my bangs pop when you do see them. After that I put on my army steel-toed boots and spin in front of my mirror, smiling. _I look like me again!_

The me from before this looks nothing like me. The dress thing isn't my color, it's pink with red roses, and I don't wear dresses. I didn't have my make-up on and I had my hair up, even bangs. I now look like me and feel okay with going out into the world.

I start to go downstairs that's when I heard a yelp and jump over the railing._ That yelp was Ren, my baby better be okay_. I got to where I heard the yelp and then growl as I went to punch the idiot who locked my baby outside. "Why is she outside!?" I roar out as I went at the pink bitch. She just sneered at me. I reach in to my back pocket and she went pale. "Let my baby in. NOW!" I screamed out and the girl who's now extremely pale knowing what I'm holding behind my back did as I demand.

Ren growled and snarled at the pink bitch then ran behind me. She circles me a few times then snarls once more at the younger girl. I sigh placing my favorite toy back in my pocket and put my hand on Ren's head. We walked back in to the house and I look down to Ren as she whimpers softly rubbing her head on side of my pants. I pet her softly then look forward from where I walked. There stood the evil step-mother. "That gross creature should be put outside!" She screeched at me.

"Yes, I believe Racheal should be, also." I snarled at her and rolled my eyes. She glare at me as I walked passed her to the kitchen. I grab two slices of cheese and gave one to Ren as I walked out the door eating the other. Ren on my heels the whole time.

"Where do you think you are going?" she snapped at me and I gave her a 'are you serious' look.

"Out." I said after swallowing my cheese. "Ren is coming with me." I said as I walked away. I look down to Ren with a slight smile that would scare even the bravest of men and I know it. "Ren, let the fun begin." I told her and she howl as I start to run and she stayed with me.

* * *

_**JD: Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_JD: Song belongs to One-Eyed Doll Name of it is Be My Friend. I love that song (blame my sister Miss DoomsDay for making me listen to it) It's an upbeat song and just read the lyrics! *goes all fan girl then stops myself* Okay back to the Disclaimer and Author's note! I don't own Anything but the OCs. Thank you to my future girlfriend Sunny for editing it! I love you sweet thang! *uses country accent out of boredom*_**

**_Everyone else, Enjoy my craziness!_**

**_(Also if it's bold and italics not in author's note then it's subconscious talking if it's just italics it's her thinking.)_**

* * *

**_Kurai kōgō_**

I sang one of my favorite songs skipping in a good mood to my new school. I sang it in Japanese though it's an English speaking song because of my good mood.

"There's a girl across the street from me

I buried her son beneath a tree

I don't know why she's mad at me

He was stinking up my garage, you see?"

I got a glare from Rachael who was forced to walk by her mom. The evil woman wouldn't let Ren walk with us. Ren used to walk with me to school all of the time in America.

"I met a cute boy, he liked my smile

We fell in love for a little while

He kissed me on the lips and it tasted sweet

So I chopped him in to pieces and cooked his meat."

Rachael groaned trying to ignore me. I smile more getting happier. By now we are entering the building and getting looks from others. I don't care.

"Serial killers are people too

If you take away the voices I'm just like you

I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard

But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"

I kept singing ignoring the glares from Rachael. _This is too much fun. People look scare of me. Yeah; probably a bad idea to wear my gore outfit and sing this song. Oh well, it's one of my favorites._ "Ugh!"I kept singing glancing down at my outfit for show. Its black pants with dark red, like dry blood, paint on them and my red shirt with black paint on it both looks like dripping down and looks still wet but not. I am of course wearing my metal toed army boots that I never go anywhere without.

"I made a dress from a choir girl's skin

I wore it to church, the preacher said I'd sinned

Forgive me Father for my fashion crime

Your skin is so nice I'll use yours next time."

People are avoiding me now. Really? Am I that scary? I start to giggle.

"Serial killers are people too

If you take away the voices I'm just like you

I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard

But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"

I sang on ward skipping to where I'll get my class looks even slightly scared of me right now. I start in on the "Lala" same beat as the song till we got to the room.

Rachael kept distance between us when I start to giggle again. I don't giggle unless in one of my moods. I got my schedule and sigh. I'm a senior but switching schools put me in different classes with other grades. _They call them years here don't they? Eh, I'll speak mix French and German to get out of introductions._

**_Home Room_**

I skip in to the class humming the song I was singing a few minutes before. Teacher shot me a look so at the spot I was at I start to sing again._ I don't care if they'll hate me. Not like I'll fail._

"Serial killers are people too

If you take away the voices I'm just like you

I'll hack you up and bury you in my yard

But why does making friends have to be so very hard?"

He looks slightly scared. I giggle again and start in on the"La la" part at the end of the song, it stays in beat to the song. He points me to the desk I have to sit in and I skip to it. Quick glance I notice most of the girls are hiding behind a boy not far from me. He's tall and handsome with dark gray eyes. Realization hits me, _same tall guy I saw yesterday._ I saw at his side was the elementary kid._ Huh? Why is he here? I wonder._ I shrugged it off glancing down to my Black Veil Brides notebook. I open it to a random page and start to scribble words that are in my mind playing.**_ I love writing._**

That teacher introduced me to the class making me stand up for the class then went teaching.

I smirk as he stops by my desk with a little booklet placing it down._ He even highlighted the dress-code for me. How sweet?_ He gave me a startle confused look. I just widen my grin to a slightly evil one, he ran back to the front of the class room making me giggle again.

I went back to scribbling and saw a shadow of what reminds me of batman over my page. I glance up to a boy wearing a cloak and dark wig standing behind me. "Why you must be my Kurai kōgō I've asked for." He said creepily. I gave him a '_what the hell_' look then move my pencil between only thumb and index finger like a dart. He didn't notice till I stab the brown cat puppet in his hand.

"Creep, I don't know what that is but I belong to only one person other than myself. Her name is Arwen." I said with a scary smile. With that I put my stuff in to my Insane Clown Posse bag getting up.

I heard him whine about his puppet and called it by a name but didn't listen. I skip down the hall humming Smooth Criminal in an upbeat happy way. People move out of my way and let me pass to my next class.

Once finally there the teacher, female this time, made me do an introduction. "I am Lee." I said in Japanese than smile sweetly."Sie sagen, ich esse Völker Seelen" (They say I eat people's souls,) I started in German than sweet smile widens in to an evil one showing all my sharp teeth, "Et que je suis un démon dans le corps d'une jeunefille." (And that I'm a demon in a girl's body.) I added the last part in French. A few kids that probably know one or both of the languages stiffen up.I giggled and bow to them skipping pass to where teacher motion me to go sit.

Black Veil Brides notebook back out and back to scribbling I went. As I did I felt someone softly tap me on the shoulder. I lean back and saw the blond French guy I saw yesterday with the strange blue eyes."Lee-chan or is it senpai?" He asked, I'm confused so I go back to my scribbling. His smile wavers for a moment then return. "A princess of any kind shouldn't say such things." he said making me glance to him again and sigh out of frustration.

"Pochemu dolzhny eti bolvanov te, kotoryye vsegdapytayutsya priblizit'sya ko mne?" (Why must the dimwits the ones that always try to get close to me?) I ask out loud in Russian. I know a lot of German and Russian because of my boyfriend. I know French from growing up with my grandparents and father. I saw his friend with the glasses, the one that broke the camera yesterday, gave me a slight amused look. _I guess he knows Russian._

The blond kept trying to talk to me but kept getting my name wrong so I ignored him. I kept scribbling till time to eat. I grab my bag, I don't go anywhere without it if I can, and head out to where the food is. Bypassing the lines I went straight for a table. Everyone steer clear of me. I sat down taking out my notebook and pencil along with my cinnamon sticks with chocolate center and water bottle. I munch on the sticks as my other hand went across the paper writing the things that cross my mind. By end of the book I pout. _I just started this one this morning when I woke up. Wait, no; that was yesterday morning. I wrote all night again._

I softly groan moving that notebook up and grabbing my next one, ends up being an Avengers one. So sue me I like comics! NOT EVERYTHING about me is dark and scary!

I pick up where I left off. My hand didn't leave the page but to start a new word. By time end of lunch I ate most of my yummy sticks. I took a quick gulp of my water placing everything back in to my bag.

Next class ends up being shared with bitch step-sister. I glared at her and did the same introduction as class before. She said some nonsense about wanting to be friends. _Yeah, get in to your pants friends_. I thought sourly.

End of class didn't come fast enough if you ask me. By time it did come I jump up and ran outside of the school and smile when I saw stood with his back to the fountain and head down covering his face with a black baseball cap. He's wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans pants along with biker boots. I smile once his crystal blue eyes lift up and I saw them. He's the only person other than my pets that understand me."Jake!" I squeal like a girl, yes I know I am one but that's the point.

He engulfs me in to a tight hug kissing my temple and I curl up closer to him. "I missed you, Moya lyubov'!" He told me and I smile up to him.

"You are just saying that." I teased and he kisses my lips making me want to melt to them but something seems off. "Hey,Jake." I mumble pushing off and furring my eye brows together in confusion.

"Yes?" He asked softly kissing my temple again.

"I thought you were coming in last night?" I ask tapping on my side nervously.

"Didn't you have fun last night?" He grins and my eyes got wide when I heard the voice behind me answer his question.

"Yes, I did, Jakey-poo." I turn and glared at the bitch, Rachael.

I then look up to Jake and he grin down to me with a shrug."You never let me do anything fun." He purr and I start to walk away**,_ broken again_**. _She did it again!_

"Wait, where do you think you are going?" ask Rachael trying to stop me. I dodge her grip easy and that's when I felt someone grab my hair and pulled me back. Without second thinking about it I reach in to my back pocket and out came my favorite toy. I place it in my mouth and blew as hard as I could.

Howling; you can hear it everywhere as three huge dogs, one wolf, and one half wolf all showed up and start circling us. He let go of me slightly freaking out.

"They won't hurt you, watch." Rachael said and she walks towards me and act like she was going to hit me. Before she could, Ren jumped out from the circling creatures and land on Rachael biting her arm just hard enough to draw blood but not to rip too much skin off her arm.

I start to walk off and look over my shoulder to the two full blood dogs, the eldest of them. "Len, Muffy." I called them. The Husky, Len, ran over to me and put his head to my leg, Muffy, the mastiff did same on other side of me. I glance back again to the Momma wolf and the mix-breed male companion. "Aragorn, Arwen." I called and they broke ranks going over to me. I then glared at Rachael who's still being pin by my baby."Ren." I finally called the last one. She let go of the bitch and went to me whimpering but Arwen place her paw on either side of her puppy. I smile to the two. _Arwen is a mother, willing to protect her young no matter what, like mine was._

* * *

**_JD: Review please! It'll mean a lot to me! Plus trying to figure out what day this should be posted on for now on... Hmmm... Oh well review pretty please!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_JD: I know some of the characters are slightly OOC BUT it is a serious chapter so they kinda have to be! Sorry._**

**_Like always: LOVE TO MY BETA/FUTURE GIRLFRIEND SUNNY! *is enjoying making her blush like a mad 'wo'Man* Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Recap_**

_Howling. You can hear it everywhere as three huge dogs, one wolf, and one half wolf all showed up and start circling us. He let go of me slightly freaking out. "They won't hurt you, watch." Rachael said and she walk towards me and act like she was going to hit me. Before she could Ren jump out from the circling creatures and land on Rachael biting her arm just hard enough to bleed but not to rip to much skin off her arm._

_I start to walk off and look over my shoulder to the two full blood dogs, the eldest of them."Len, Muffy." I called them. The Husky, Len, ran over to me and put his head to my leg, Muffy, the mastiff did same on other side of me. I glance back again to the Momma wolf and the mix breed male companion. "Aragorn, Arwen." I called and they broke ranks going over to me. I then glared at Rachael who's still being pin by my baby. "Ren." I finally called the last one. She let go of the bitch and went to me whimpering but Arwen place her paw on either side of her puppy. I smile to the two. Arwen is a mother, willing to protect her young no matter what, like mine was._

* * *

**_My Pack_**

**_That Night_**

"Richard!" The bitch screeched as I curl up in the back room with my pack. Muffy's gray fur on my right side, so soft and warm. She's full blood mastiff and then on my left is Len, my papa-bear, he's full blood husky with beautiful blue eyes. On my legs from knees up and head resting on my chest is my baby, Ren. Crossing my feet is Aragorn and his fluffier version of a husky. The last one, my mama-wolf, Arwen is under my head. Her black fur so soft and warm it even put Muffy's softness to shame.

The supposed to be weapon is tied around my neck. I look at the silver special whistle, it was made by one of my grandfather's friends. Muffy and Len were train to be guard dogs by him. I learn how to train them and done some with their puppy and wolf pup that was found nearly dead one night. My dad was out hunting with Muffy, and Muffy found Arwen. Muffy and I took care of her till she was well enough to leave, she didn't. She became my friend and mom got permission to keep her. We had to fill out a lot of paper work but I got to keep her. Three years later mom died and Ren was born right before that. That was two years ago.

"Lee." I heard a gruff voice I knew right away tobe my father. I glance up to him the light from inside shining in behind him and I could only see his outlining from it.

"Ren was protecting me." I said holding Ren's head, softly rubbing circles behind her ears.

"That whistle isn't a toy." He said calmly coming in. None of my pack moved. "It can be dangerous."

"Only if I or they are threaten. She tried to hit me and he pull my hair when I tried to leave." I told him my side of the story. He knows I won't lie about my pack.

"Lee, we have to put her down." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Do that I'll pull all of my money out." I growl."If she leaves so do I." I snap.

"Lee, your sister-..." I cut him off real fast.

"She's not my sister." I stated coldly.

"Fine, Rachael had to get stitches. Ren is too dangerous." He said evenly and I want to cry but refuse to in front of people, not even my father has seen me cry.

"If she leaves so do I." I said again. "You are not putting my baby down." I am being cold I know but this is a simple fact that she means more to me than just about everything else.

"Be reasonable." he begged. I couldn't see his face or details, just outline. Light pour in from behind him in to the dark room.

"I am." I stated looking in to beautiful blue eyes. "She's my baby, I'm not losing her."

He sighs and starts to leave but stop. "What if she attacks Melissa or the baby?" he asked me simply.

"She won't attack the baby but as long as Melissa doesn't threaten her or make her feel threaten, even put me in danger at all, Ren will leave her alone." I lean up kissing Ren's nose softly.

"You still need to be punished." He informs me.

"I don't care just don't punish my pack, none of them." I slightly begged slowly getting up. All five of them moved to not hurt me.

"Ren has to stay outside with Arwen and Muffy, the two boys can stay in." I felt pain as I didn't look at him.

I went upstairs with Aragorn on my heels, Len lay at the foot of the steps, I walked pass Rachael's room and saw Jake had her in his lap kissing. I groan keep walking than slam my door shut. Flipping on the lights my dark blue walls were decorated with band posters that would scare the weak-minded: Insane Clown Posse; His Infernal Majesty; Black Veil Brides; and more, even One-Eyed Doll. I have covers that are black with white specks making it look like curtains are black and hold out the sun. My bed is beside the window and dresser and desk across it, beside my bed is a closet and another door. I walk to the second door and open it going up. It's a stairway to the attic. I got to the top and went straight to a single bed falling on it. I couldn't hold it back any more and cried.

"Mom, what should I do?" I whimper to the photo of my family. It brought back happy memories

**_FLASHBACK_**

I yawn looking up at the smiling old woman. She's in her eighties with worn down green eyes that pappy, my grandfather, compare to emeralds. I have her eyes. She smiles down to me helping me up to help her cook. "Mama, may I make the rice?" I ask and the woman nod going to finish the actual gumbo part.

I jump down running to where we keep the un-cooked rice and brought it to the rice cooker. After putting in the right amount of rice and water Mama walked over dropping some salt in to it putting the timer on smiling down to me.

"Mama, what are you teaching our, Belle Ange Sanglante?" (Beautiful Bloody Angel) I heard a woman ask and felt excited looking up to the woman who has an older version of my face. I smile as she came to us. She talked business for a few moments then help us cook.

"Mommy, one day I'll be just like you and Mama." I told the woman before me. She smiled so warmly. Right then puppy versions of Muffy and Len came running through the house with an old man in his eighties chasing them, cursing in French the whole time.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

I open my eyes and slightly smile. A year after that was when I lost pappy, mama died almost half of a year later. Everything was in my thirteen years old self's name. Everything was left to me. Their dogs had a set of puppies but couldn't get rid of Aragorn. I had just read Lord of the Rings with mom when Aragorn was born. We found Arwen not long later.

I got up cleaning my face then kissing the picture before leaving to go back down stairs to my room. I saw Aragorn on my bed with his ears back and wagging his tail. I pet him softly before changing. Once I was in my sleep clothes I crawl in to bed going to sleep.

I woke up next morning cleaning my room quickly then ate giving any left overs to the dogs, cheese to Ren. I heard the bitches whining about Ren and Arwen again. "Listen to me now." I growl out. "My pack, all of them, stays." I said with a strict voice. "Whatever punishment MY FATHER decides for me I'LL deal with but NOTHING will happen to MY PACK!" I snap again. "If anything does I'll leave with my money and companies, you can be homeless for all I care." I huff out walking out the front door. They were shock, dad smiling though hid it when his wife looked to him shock.

"Everything is in her name." he stated like it was out of his hands… _which it kind of is._

I walk out of the door and went to school. I'm wearing black slacks with a black girl button up shirt. I got a light purple tie on along with uniform jacket. Other than that I have my ICP bag with my notebooks,tablet, MP3, and Laptop. Cell phone is in my jacket's pocket.

I took out my MP3 and headphones listening to Black Veil Brides not in a good mood today. Dad had always thought Jake and Rachael were dating so he's staying with us till his apartment is done being clean out. I just ignored him and the whore.

**_It hurts._**

I got to the school no one mess with me as I went around the school. Home room started; no one mess with me still. I miss my Glee were always fun and something to do. I sigh placing my head on the desk in defeat.

_**I'm broken, again. It hurts so badly.**_

"Um, Lee-chan?" I didn't look up till I felt a small hand on my arm. I pull out both headphones ear pieces looking to who wanted my attention. _It's the little boy._ "Are you okay?" he asks sweetly.

"I will be." I huff out, no fight left.

"Where those your dog's yesterday?" He asks innocently.

"Pack; it was my pack." I correct him. "At least some of it..."

"They were all so pretty and big, but why did they attack like that?" he wonder. _He seems so innocent._

"They were protecting what belongs to them." I answer him slightly surprise that he wants to know about them more so.

"What is that?" he asks curiously.

"Me." I'm slightly confused now._ Why does he want to know about my pack?_

I softly grip the whistle that's under my shirt. "Sit with Takashi and me at lunch please." he seems so sweet and innocent. I just nod my head. He smiles skipping over to the tall boy, who kept a close eye on us. **_Ta-ka-shi._**

By lunch time I walk in to the area, whatever they call it, to get food. I saw the boy running over to me grabbing my hand and pull me to the group of boys and one girl. "Senpai, why do I have to be here?"the girl ask with no real emotion in her voice. _She looks bored._

"Honey-senpai wants us all to meet someone." the glasses boy in my class answer pushing is glasses up.

"Everybody this is Lee-chan-..." I had to cut him off then.

"Lee, just Lee or I won't reply." I stated simply.

"Oh." the adorable blond said. He then went counter-clockwise on the table point them out as he named them. "That's Tono-chan, Suoh Tamaki, beside him is Ootori Kyoya, the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, Fujioka Haruhi, and Takashi but everyone calls him Mori." They all greet me their own way. I sat between the only other girl and Honey.

"Did you train those dogs?" ask the twins and I glance to Honey who was acting like a little kid not paying attention to us, eating a lot of cake.

"Pack." I correct.

"Huh?" The twins ask in confusion at the same time, _creepy… yet, awesome!_

"Not dogs, pack, and two of them I help train the others I did train by myself." I answer after correcting them.

"Oh?" They said at the same time again but can still hear the confusion in their voices.

I sigh taking out my tablet and quickly pulling up a picture of my pack as a whole, the humans and animals in it. I slid it across the table for them to see and saw most of them look at it curiously. "This is my whole pack." I said with a fond smile at the picture. "Pack is family and a completion of a group to form the impossible or unexpected." I explain my meaning of a pack. "The humans are the kids I grew up with; my mom raised all of us together. The animals are ones you saw yesterday."

"There isn't much on Mrs. Melissa-..." The one with glasses started but my growl made him stop mid-sentence.

"Melissa is NOT my mother." I told him glancing up to his confuse face.

"She is the only other female Noel I can find other than Barbra who I know is your grandmother." He said confuse then I think it hit him. "Your parents never married." He stated simply. "Why is it that it's not in your record?" he wonder as he pull out a notepad and start to write in it.

I laugh it had no emotion in it though. "My mother bares no last name." I told him simply. "She refused to own one." I then look down at the picture pointing to the center of the picture of the woman with dark tan skin and big blue eyes looking up at the camera."Her name was Algoma. It means Valley of flowers in Native American Indian. Though there are other translations for that same word that's the most common meaning. She was an orphan raised by a tribe of them. They say that she's not one of them but was accepted by them no less." I smile to the picture with fond memories again. "She never took my father's name because she belonged with and to no one but herself. She died two years ago and a half a year ago my dad got married to Melissa." I then look away. "She's nothing like my mother. My mother loved and care about everyone and thing. She's the opposite, if it will benefit her then its good if not then she doesn't give a damn about it or anything connecting to it."

"Why is it that everything is in your name? I wonder that since I notice it but I thought it was just an error that had to be correct yet no correction was ever made." the glasses boy, Kyoya asked.

"Because that's way my mother and grandparents wanted it. My mother knew she was dying yet didn't tell anyone, my grandparents were old and dying so they left their legacy to me knowing that one day I'll be able to up-stand it."

"Why did they skip over your father?" the girl finally asked curiously.

"It didn't. It went from my grandparents to my mother then me." I said blinking a few times. "Dad never really wanted it but he is willing to run the Hunting part of our business."

"Wait what all is your company?" she ask confused.

"Four companies are in my name. Noel Hunting, Noel Animal Training, Noel Animal Rescue, and the last one is Angeni Runaway shelters and Orphanage. There is also the homeless shelters too that's under Angeni." I answer like it's no big deal which to me it isn't.

"Hunting, training, animal rescue, then there's a bunch to help the poor and runaways?" ask the twins blinking a few times looking at me shock.

"Yep. That's all of them." I smile to them.

After I ate a few of my sticks I end up letting Honey try one and he loved it though he asked me if they come with Strawberry fillings too and I told him I had some that was at home I'll bring the next day. We went to our classes and I end up hanging out with the twins and Haruhi during my last class which got me glares from Rachael and a bunch of others that was looking our way. _What are their problems?_ I wonder to myself but shrugged it off.

After class they had a club thing to go to but they were doing it outside. Honey and Mori decide to walk with me to the gates and I look down the road able to see my house from where we were. "I am going to-..."My words were cut off when I heard a gunshot in the direction of my home. My heart stop and my feet start to run. Before I know it I got to the house and jump the fence to the back and got around to where I saw an animal control man with a gun. He was about to shoot again and my body react before my mind could process what was going on. I threw myself over the animal there and start threw off my blazer, jacket, and then start to take off my button up shirt to stop the blood on the black fur animal before me. The creature I love so dearly. I heard the other four growling and barking. I put my black shirt against the wound and then when I heard another gunshot but this one I expect to hit me didn't. I turn just in time to see Mori standing there holding the man's arm to point the gun up. I then notice someone beside me trying to stop my trembling hands and help hold in the blood to the animal before us.

"Lee, you have to calm her down." the boy said and I glance over to the boy with the glasses and I nod doing the only thing I could think of to calm her, sing. It was a lullaby that my mother use to sing to me in the Native tongue she was taught. It wasn't long but it was long enough. It spoke of a legend of a wolf-goddess falling in love with a man and then having to kill him when he betrayed her.

I heard sirens and then the animal control man was arrested though he kept saying that he was hired to shoot the wolves that were terrorizing the neighborhood. I was crying with my head down as the Vet was looking over the animal, a bigger softer version of her lying beside me whimpering to herself. I laid my head down my arms cover in blood and my body sore and cold.

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice I want to rip to shreds. My grief changed in to anger and my anger in to fury. The group I met earlier look to the woman as I got off the ground next to my baby's mother. "Ashlee, why are you dress like that in front of these young men? Are you trying to get by as a tramp? What is that all over you? Is that more of your fake blood?"

"Get out of MY house!" I screamed at her in pure fury.

"What are you talking about?" She growl at me. I glare up at her my eyes I know are red and puffy from crying.

"You hired someone to shoot Ren! He said you hire him to shoot all three of my girls! You fucking whore get out of my house with your prostitute daughter and her pimp!" I screamed again. She walked outside.

The gang stayed as my father showed up not long later."Lee, what happen? What's wrong?" He asked running over to me.

"They are not allowed here while I'm here. I'll pack and you can stay at a hotel with them for a few days while I get my stuff taken out of the house." I told him coldly.

"Lee, what happen?" He asked me slowly.

"She hired someone to kill my girls." I growl."She hired someone to shoot my pack!" I scream at him as fresh tears fell and he even look startle.

"I told her to leave them be, I swear I did." He said calmly but his face expression spoke volumes. _I'm scaring him._

"You can keep the house, I'll find somewhere else to stay with the dogs, and I'm taking your boys too." I told him coldly as I look to the four creatures of our affection, mostly mine.

"Ren is being taken care of. You can keep the hunting business but nothing else. If you need more money than that make the whore and prostitute get jobs." I growl. He nodded his head. He then went upstairs to pack up things for himself and his wife. He led Rachael upstairs to get her some clothes for the next few days while I move out of my own home.

"Lee?" I heard a soft small voice. I look down to the blond with pretty chocolate eyes as he looked up to me sadly. "She will be fine. Vet said she would be okay." he told me with a sad smile.

"I know but doesn't change fact that I'm pissed off at them." I said then look how I and the others look. "I'm sorry."I said with a frown. "After they leave I'm going to take a shower. Mori,put an ice pack on your hand to keep the swelling down, they should be in the freezer." I motion to the kitchen and he nodded his head. "Honey, I should have some clothes that will fit you so you can take a shower too."I told him and he nodded his head. I glance up to the boy who is also cover in blood like Honey and I. "Kyoya I don't think I have any that will fit you but-..."

The twins cut me off. "Don't worry we probably have something in our limo." they told me and I smile to them grateful.

"When the gunshots were heard our guests were spook and decided to not come today so we follow Honey and Mori when they were running to the direction it was heard. You were very risky earlier, dear daughter." The leader of their group told me like a scold.

"You know my father is just upstairs right?" I ask with a deadpan.

Finally I got to understand what their group is and what it's about. I took a shower and brought down some old clothes from my younger days,_ Mom saved everything,_ and Honey shower and changed. He came out in a black t-shirt and dark jeans with his regular socks on and shoes in his hands."You wore boy clothes even when you were younger?" The twins asked me at once.

"Yep. If I wore dresses or skirts while working it would only get in the way, pants and t-shirts were the best solution." I said with a shrug. Kyoya came downstairs from the upstairs bathroom in a spare uniform from the twins and smile to me but it held no feelings or nothing behind it. "Either smile with emotion of any kind or don't smile at me." I told him simply and he looked slightly shock but it went away. I start to cook and the others decide to stay longer.

"Do you need help packing?" Asked the twins as they walk over to me while I start the food. I already decide I was going to cook for them.

As the water start to boil I went to Mori and look at his hand happy it's just a slight burn from the barrel. I put some Aloe Vera oil on it after breaking a piece of the plant I've grown. I wrap it up loosely and then smile up to him with a true smile though it was slightly sad. "You should be okay in a day or two as long as you are careful with it and remember to put Aloe Vera oils on it if it starts to hurt." I told him before turning to the twins. "It's my stuff and if you really want to help you can but not much you will be able to do. Haruhi can because she's a girl so I wouldn't mind her messing with a lot of my stuff." they all look shock and start to try to tell me she's not a girl she's a guy and how manly she is.

I just roll my eyes. "She has boobs twits, she's a girl."

She smiled to me and shrug her shoulders. "Not like I care who knows I am or not." She told them.

"I won't tell anyone if she doesn't want me to, not like anyone other than you all talk to me anyway." I shrug myself. With that I went back to cooking and the others just look at me shock.

* * *

_**JD: Oh look-y someone else is like Haruhi and brave enough to not take the twins and Tamaki's crap! Please Review!**_

_**INTERESTING FACT: Angeni means spirit and is also common Native American Indian name for girls.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_JD: Thank you my Beautiful Future Girlfriend ^.~ ! She's my beta! Enjoy my and her craziness! Well My craziness her editing x3_**

* * *

**_The Move_**

I sigh snapping my cell phone shut. All of the apartments I found will allow me to have five cats or small animals but not big ones. Most of them are quiet and I'll clean up after them. I sat beside the laptop looking up more places when someone knock on the door. It's been two days since my dad and his family was kicked out of my house. Tomorrow night they come back.

I got up glancing in the peephole to see the Host Club. I look up to the hall clock above the hallway. It's almost six so club is over. I let them in going back to the laptop. I smirk at the twins. One has pink the other has blue hair. "Did it work?" I ask as I went back looking for an apartment. A house, even a small one, would be too big for just me.

"It did." They said at the same time.

"Wait, Lee, were you in on their scheming?" Haruhi asked slightly confused.

"How else would they get that wooden cat?" I ask sweetly. She deadpan and I giggled innocently.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Honey asked really cute like a kid when I got serious at my laptop. I now know he's older than me.

"Looking for some place that allows me to keep all five members of my pack. They all said one or two unless they are small animals." I sigh as I pull up the next phone number to call. I dial it getting up letting the Shadow King on to my laptop.

_**~FIVE MINUTES LATER~**_

"Well screw you too." I growl at my now closed phone. I then heard giggling. I walked in to the living room from the kitchen to see the cutest thing! Aragorn had pin Honey to the ground and Arwen was licking him. Not far from that is Mori kneeling petting Len and Muffy. Len is sitting tall beside the silent host, Muffy using his bent knee as a pillow.

"Lee!" Honey giggled out and I smirk to him.

"Enfants. Arrêt." (Children. Standstill.) I said in French. All four of them straighten up and sat away from the two they were with facing me.

Everyone in the room look shock at me. "How you do that, darling daughter?" Tamaki ask trying to pick me up in a hug but Arwen growling made him stop and back up and then run in to a corner, Haruhi told me he goes in to his corner of woe that apparently is whatever is the closest corner there is in the room.

"They are trained guard dogs. As long as you know the codes you can get them to do nearly anything if they know it." I shrugged though I hate having to call them dogs. They are not dogs they are my pack, or at least some of them.

By now the Shadow King came in with nearly same expression I know I had on my face. "Is there anyone that can take at least three of them?" He turned to me. I can hear slight defeat in his voice but not by much because how he is; I can tell he couldn't find any either.

"My pack isn't fully here and not many new faces they trust." I told him as I glance down to the mother wolf that's now licking my hand. I softly pet her as I felt my shoulders deflate in defeat.

"Hey, I know you talk about your babies and all, did you have a kid with one of the others of your so-called pack members?" Ask one of the twins. I could already tell which one is which.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." The other agreed curiously. I growled at them and turned on my heel.

"No!" I said, obviously offended by the implication,_ why would they even think that?_ I then pointed to the four guards that were now growling at the twins. "They are my babies along with Ren." I explained to them, dead calm. They paled a bit before smirking at each other.

"Are you sure? Because, at times it sounds like one of them is your lover~." Kaoru teased, I know he's joking, but something about way his voice is emphasizing the word is making matters worse for me.

"That and what's with their outfits? Most all the girls-other then you- have on skimpy outfits." Hikaru pointed out with a shrug._ They both got over the shock of my babies and I growling at them a little too quickly. **They have a death wish….**_ _ Are they even thinking about what they are saying before say it?_ I wonder to myself."So, seriously, what's with their outfits?" Hikaru continued pestering me. "Are they trying to be-..."

"Hikaru." Kaoru tried to get his twin's attention. Should have paid attention to his brother and he wouldn't be on the ground holding his bloody nose. I shook my hand out; I didn't want to break his nose or my hand so I didn't put full weight in to it but that still kind of hurt. I stormed into the kitchen and turned to see just _who_ was following me. My eye brow inched upward when I saw Haruhi there.

"You okay?" She asked and I nod my head slightly."You're lying." She stated simply in an aggravated voice, a barely noticeable smirk gracing her features.

I smirked back, though equally as unnoticeable. "How can you tell?" I ask as I look out the window.

"You have a tell." She admitted.

"Oh?" I'm curious- what's my tell?

"You are more crazy and dark when you are in good mood and act like someone that doesn't give a damn. When you lie or in a bad mood you are quiet and not as insane." She admitted as she walk over to me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just in a bad mood." I lied.

"Your voice goes up slightly when you lie, too. Only barely so most probably doesn't notice it." She added twinge of knowing in her voice; a slight victorious smirk graced her features, but went away when I sent her a playful glare.

I sighed leaning against the counter before noticing Honey entering the room with a shadow that isn't his. Arwen was walking behind him with her head held low. Honestly, she looks like a lost puppy. She has always had something or someone to take care of, now that I think of it. If it wasn't me or Ren it was one of the kids at the shelter. She followed Sandy for nearly a whole year one time. 'Course, Sandy is like a sister to me; mom raised us both together she just looks younger than I do.

"Lee?" I blink a few times not even noticing that I spaced out.

"Oui?" I look down to him and he tilted his head to Arwen.

"I wanted to know if you like to have Arwen and Aragorn stay with me till you can find a place that will take all of them and you. Takashi lives right next door and we have lots of land so he can probably keep Len and Muffy there with him too." He said sweetly and innocently. Haruhi started to walk out of the room after getting a glass of water. I smiled to her then saw one of the two twins come in. It's the one that wasn't being a complete jackass only a slight one.

"Senpai, don't you both have brothers though?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes we do. Chika and Satoshi; but Chika would like Aragorn, though I'm not sure about Arwen. I think Satoshi would have fun with both Len and Muffy."

I looked to Kaoru examining him as he fidgeted slightly. I can tell he wants to say something so I raise an eye brow at him, silently giving him the okay. "I wanted to tell you sorry for way Hikaru and I acted."

"Don't let it happen again." I said with a shrug but a smile did cross my lips as I walk over to him. He start to fidget more and I'm not quite sure why... I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to his cheek- I could feel his face get warm as I pulled away; a slight blush dusting his face. "Amoureux, you don't let it happen again then I won't have to hurt your visage mignon."

He nodded his head and started to walk off; I'm not even completely sure he understood what I said. I just shrugged and turned to Honey who was giving me the biggest puppy eyes I've ever seen. I sigh and sat down at the table looking to him. We have a western style home because, well, dad wasn't ready to transfer completely from Western lifestyle to the traditional Japanese."Call your family, find out what they say first." I sighed as I look to my girl who was acting like Honey was one of her puppies. _**One of my pack.** It's cute and strange._

**"Marco!" I screamed running around the home, looking for my friends.**

**"Polo!" I heard someone yell in a feminine voice I knew right away.**

**"Where is everyone?" I wondered aloud running in to the common room at the shelter. It's an old hotel that was fixed up to be an orphanage but at the last second we added the runaway shelter to it.**

**"Most of them are in classes right now." The girl before me was same age as me but she's already out of school. She's super smart and her thick black hair is in a side pony-tail. Her brown eyes fixed upon the T.V. I swear I see four earrings in one ear… I know the other one only has two and then the lip ring and eyebrow ring. "Hermana, aren't you supposed to be in class right now too?" She turned to me with an accusing glare. Her light brown eyes sparkled as she gave me a disapproving frown.**

**"Sorry but I kept falling asleep so they sent me out to do chores." I laugh out loud as she just shook her head.**

**Her leather jacket is always there but while no one is around she _sometimes _takes it off showing her scars off to the public eye. Only other time she has it off is when she's in a fight. She tries to avoid them and she's so quiet and all normally people forget about her. That's what drew my mother's attention to her. She was being abused by her father and her mother was a druggy that didn't want the responsibility a kid provided. The abuse could be seen in her eyes when my mother took her in; they looked so broken. Her scars are both self-inflicted and the repercussions of living with assholes for years of her life. Some of them look like cigarette burns… for all I know, they probably are. "Loca,you are doing it again." she hummed out after a moment of watching T. glanced at me from the corner of her eye.**

**I sighed softly putting my head on her shoulder. "Sorry, ma grande soeur." I said leaning against her shoulder. She shook her head again looking down at me.**

**"Don't fall asleep; Arwen might bite me if you do." She told me making me laugh before her features fell into a smirk. "You think I'm una tonta?" She asked pulling away and then starting to laugh herself when she noticed that Arwen was in the doorway. "Tarde, señorita lobo." She said waving and making me laugh harder as the big black wolf came in and lay at her feet.**

**"Maria, what are today's plans anyway?" I wondered looking up to the girl that's only a few months older than me. She skipped so many grades from doing everything online after she first got here that she graduated two years ago.**

**"I am not sure,Loca…. Tonta! You are supposed to be cleaning the mess you made in the kitchen!" She accused, turning to a girl I didn't notice come in. I smile as the girl with blond pig tails came skipping in. "Don't you start giving me any of your... que es? Mentiras! Bobo!" She said strictly. I smile up to her wondering if she knows how bossy she is when it comes to cleaning and making sure everything is right."Loca, stop it you are doing it again!" She fussed at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes pushing me away. "Go! Scoot!Get!" She yelled at us chasing us off with Arwen running after Sandy, the girl with the blond pig tails that Maria enjoys calling Tonto. Ha ha… stupid…Nice.**

"Takashi's and my family said yes!" Honey said jumping around and Takashi standing not far from him keeping a close eye on him.

"Okay. Well then you probably would like to know their main commands and all so if something goes wrong you will have SOME control over them." I said and Takashi nods his head. I worked with them on the commands and Takashi got them easily but Honey had some trouble with a while he got it but said a few of the words incorrectly; but Arwen will still do what he means, the smart little baby she is.

* * *

**_NEXT MORNING_**

The Host club came over again, it's Saturday, and they were helping me put my stuff in the back of a moving van. I smiled as I saw Mori come down with my bed frame. I easily dodge it and then softly tap him on his shoulder. "Thank you but the movers could have gotten that." I told him. He shook his head and started to walk downstairs again. I shrug and ran back up and then in to the attack area where nothing was now. All the stuff up there was my mom's and if I left it here then Melissa would get rid of it all just to spite me. Bitch.

I walk back downstairs to where my room is and the twins has already finish packing my clothes, I didn't want them to but they were doing it by time I was woken up by Honey. They gave me enough time to change and comeback in semi-awake to see the mess they made in trying to pack my room."You know we can probably take a few of your old clothes to get the designs you like and make better versions of it?" Kaoru said as he lean back looking to me with his adorable amber-brown like eyes.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru turn to his twin.

"Sorry." He mumbled looking down back to packing with a slight blush on his face. I went down and kissed both of the twins on the cheek, making Kaoru blush and Hikaru cover his cheek. When we got all of my boxes in to the back of the truck I went down the line kissing all of them on the cheek, besides Haruhi and Honey. Haruhi I hugged because she's helping me unpack too. Honey I kissed on the forehead. I had to stand on my tippy-toes to kiss Mori on the cheek but I was able to do so, just barely.

"I will see you guys Monday?" I called out to them as I climbed in to the passenger side of the van, waiting for the driver. We got there relevantly fast and I jumped out grateful to the movers and Haruhi for helping me get everything inside. From there Haruhi and I started to set up the beds in different rooms then the table in the living room area. It's small but it's live-able.

Once everything was put up I notice how late it is."I'm sorry, Haru." I frown at the clock.

"It's fine. We'll go grocery shopping tomorrow okay?You need food in here more than those stick things you eat like crazy…"She mumbled.

"Hey I eat cheese too!" I said and she shook her head walking out of the room.

"Come on, you are eating with my Dad and I." She said and I nod my head knowing I have nothing to cook tonight.

We walk out of my new apartment and got to where Haruhi lives, right next door. I walk in and I notice there was already hot food ready. "Haruhi!~" Came a voice then a red-head woman had her in a death vise hug and it took a moment of wiggling to get out of it.

"Otōsan, this is my friend Lee. She is from America so she doesn't understand honorifics so please don't use them for her."Haruhi introduce me. I did a slight bow.

I now see he's a cross-dresser. "You are kind of dark." He waved off the bow, circling me like a lion would its prey."No doing that, you are a friend." He then pull me in to a hug… and now I see how and why Haruhi deals with Tamaki so well.

"Thanks. Air. Breathing. Help." I coughed out unable to breathe. He let go of me and lead me inside after I took off my slip on shoes. I sat down with them and we ate. "This is really good,sir." I told him and he gave me a look.

"Call me Ranka not sir." He pouted like a small child.

"Is that your professional name?" I ask and he beamed nodding his head.

"Yes it is. I work at a local tranny bar!" He explained excitedly, to which I nodded my head with a small smile

"I had a few transsexual friends back in the states."I smile though I know it is a sad one. "I miss them dearly." I said as i finished eating. "Thank you for the food, but if you'll please excuse me…"I trailed off quietly, handing my plate to Haruhi before I got up to leave.

I was stopped while Haruhi was cleaning everything, glancing to the hand that stopped me I sat back down. "You know I can tell you area good person underneath, even if you try to hide who you really are. it makes me wonder why?" He looked to me seriously, probably more seriously then I will ever see him again, and now I can see where Haruhi gets her observation skills from.

I smile again though it's sad. "I am always the one that gets hurt so I use my looks and loca to keep people at bay unless they really want to know me." I told him. He raised his eye brow from the word loca and I smile more. "My, um, you would say Onee I think or is it Ane?" I then shook my head. "You would say that she's calls me that;she calls me loca…"

* * *

**_JD: TBC! Yes I just did that!_**

**_Oh if anyone wonders why I use both Japanese word and the regular word for Dad it's because of the fact that she's from America and the Hosts accept that so they let her use the English words like "Dad" and "Mom" etc but if it's in the Japanese way she doesn't know it but most of it she's speaking IN Japanese. That's also why she said both Formal and Non-formal versions of big sister in Japanese because she doesn't know which one it would be really because she knows the language just it's not her original language._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap**_

_I was stopped while Haruhi was cleaning everything, glancing to the hand that stopped me I sat back down. "You know I can tell you area good person underneath, even if you try to hide who you really are. It makes me wonder why?" He looked to me seriously, probably more seriously then I will ever see him again, and now I can see where Haruhi gets her observation skills from._

_I smile again though it's sad. "I am always the one that gets hurt so I use my looks and loca to keep people at bay unless they really want to know me." I told him. He raised his eye brow from the word loca and I smile more. "My, um, you would say Onee I think or is it Ane?" I then shook my head. "You would say that she's calls me that;she calls me loca…"_

_**Story:**_

_**Elementary Host? Part One**_

I lean back against the chair looking over my shoulder to Mori. Honey is beside me by now and I smile more. "You are going to club today won't you?" Honey asked giving me the biggest puppy eyes I have ever seen. I sigh and nod my head. He started to cheer throwing his stuff rabbit in the air and catching it while spinning. I let out a small giggle then everything stopped.

All eyes are on me. "Did Lee-chan just giggle?" One of the girls looks petrified. I raise an eyebrow and pull my evil smile making them all run and hide.

"Lee, that's not funny. That's a no-no." Honey pout and wag his finger in front of my face. I stuck my tongue out at him then cross my arms.

"But it's fun~!" I whine and he shook his head slightly then started to bounce around with his bunny. He's really cute and I keep forgetting he's older than I.

* * *

_**~After School~**_

I sat on a rug where Honey sent me and watch as they all got around Tamaki who's lying on really pretty rug. This whole room is deck outwith the rugs everywhere. Very colorful too. They have these strange outfits on but I'm not going to complain before Mori is shirtless. The twins have shirt son but they are open with gold under them. Tamaki has a king's like outfit on. Mori I can tell is a guard, the others besides Mori and Tamaki I can't tell.

I sigh and lean back where I end up lying as they said welcome, once the door open. I look to see who came in out of boredom. "Oh,it's just a kid." it sounds like one of the twins said. I think it was Hikaru.

"And a boy, no less." Said Kaoru. I roll my eyes sitting up some to watch what happen next.

_**Curiosity killed the cat.**_

_Good thing I'm a wolf right?_

"What's wrong little lost boy? Did you need something from our palace?" Tamaki ask in a dreamy like voice. I roll my eyes at this. _How can he stay in character so well? _I ponder as I watch everything fold out.

"Y-you're this place's king?" The boy asked standing up. He looks same age as Honey does, if you don't know his real age, and is just as adorable just more scruffy, I dare to say. He has to be what fourth or fifth grade, six at most. Tamaki piped up in surprise then sigh out in a dreamier like voice making me trying to hold back a laugh. _This kid is filling Tamaki's ego!_ "Am I wrong?" The boy asked not sure of himself now.

"Here, little lost boy." Tamaki told him and I roll my eyes losing interest in this. I lay back down and was looking up when everything else seems to be in play now. "What did you just call me?" I can hear him ask.

"King." The boy reply and I could see Tamaki get all dramatic and I feel sorry for the others and the boy right now.

"Oh, 'King'! Yes indeed, I am the King of this Host Club."He said dramatically and I reach in to my pocket for my MP3 not interested in this anymore.

Before I could find it the kid started to talk again. "I'm Takaoji Shiro, Elementary 5th-year, Class A!" He screamed out. Tamaki put his hands on his face like a girl which made me snort my laugh at how serious the boy is being compared to the older boy in front of him. The boy, Shiro, then points at Tamaki and then said in demanding voice. "I hereby petition the Host Club King to take me on as an apprentice." Everyone is shock, even I.

The day went on with me hanging out with Honey and Mori,eventually got up and sat with each of the hosts, even Tamaki and Kyoya who mostly talked to me about business stuff that I had to do while there. He is very useful when it comes to Japanese business words that I don't understand because of language barrier!

I end up with Haruhi at the end and we walked home together. I haven't gotten to tell anywhere where I moved to yet so I end up just walking with her home without them bugging me about coming over yet. "Interesting day huh?" I ask Haruhi who nod her head. "Poor boy, I wonder why he wants to become a host and train under Tamaki?" I ponder out loud.

"I am surprise he told the boy he could but not today. He starts tomorrow you know." Haruhi told me and I laugh. "What do you think is funny?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Way you said that. It's so true. He probably would have but didn't have a costume for him so it wouldn't look right." I said my only excusef or what he would have been maybe thinking.

"Maybe." That night I cook for Ranka and Haruhi and while Haruhi clean up the stuff Ranka and I talked.

We mostly talked about school and my companies because he's curious on how I'm keeping my shelter and orphanage running by being here. "Well my sisters, I mean, Nee-san, are keeping it open. They run it while I'm here and they are supposed to visit for my birthday." I told him and he smile brightly.

"You are excited for that?" I nod my head then he did a three-sixty on the subject. "Which one of the Host Club boys do you fancy?" he asked and I start coughing from my tea going down the wrong tube. "Oh, I am sorry." He said rubbing my back as my coughing fit calm down.

"Why do you think I like one of them?" I wonder after I am done with my coughing fit.

"It's just a guess." he tried to push it off as not a big deal.

"Bull." I call out as I look at him.

"The way you talk about them. I would think it would be Kyoya, Mori, or Kaoru." he narrowed down the Host club to the three I respect most.

"I do find all of the attractive but they are just friends."I answer with a smile and he easily dropped it.

Not long after that I went back to my apartment and smile down to Ren who's back now and is asleep on the couch. Yes I have a couch. I bought it Sunday and had to deliver here. It's a small one but not quite as small as a loveseat. It's black with swirls on it and really soft.

I went in to my room and went to sleep after finishing my companies' paperwork. I do my 'homework' in class because I always finish my 'school work' really fast. I lie down and close my eyes.

_**Ta-ka-shi.**_

_Oh shut up!_

_**Ranka is right you know?**_

_I said shut up. Let me sleep already!_

_**Why is it you push people away when they get to close to you?**_

_You know the answer to that!_

_**You are broken.**_

_Correction, we are broken._

_**Broken.**_

With that I couldn't sleep now. I groan and roll around in my bed till finally I took out my laptop and start to go through my old pictures and videos of home. I saw the group of friends I love so much, dance and goof off... such goobers. I smile more as I saw one of them in particular. That's when something hit me.

"Are you sure? Because, at times it sounds like one of them is your lover~." Kaoru teased, I know he's joking, but something about way his voice is emphasizing the word is making matters worse for me.

"Would he be considered my lover?" I wonder out loud.

* * *

_**~Next Morning~**_

The day went on slow and after I finish all of my work,homework included, I laid my head down and went to sleep. Mori and Honey notice this after I did this first time during homeroom and I felt a tap on my arm. I pick my head up and yawn. "Lee, are you okay?" Honey asked sweetly hugging his bunny close.

"Yes." I yawn then smile slightly. "I was up most of the night working on my company's paperwork." I lied and then frown slightly. I hate lying but here I am doing so.

"Lee?" Honey saw me frown.

"I'm fine just tired." I assure him.

* * *

_**~After School~**_

"Lee?" I look over to Haruhi and smiled to her. "You look awful." She was a little too blunt and my head tilt downward. I didn't get to walk with her today because I overslept.

"That was a little too blunt, Haru." I grumble crossing my arms then shoulders deflate some. "I didn't sleep well last night and overslept today. Been using my spare time in class to catch up on sleep." I told her as we walked to the club room. In the south building, second floor, the supposed to be unused Music room, music room three. That is where we are heading now.

I walk in and saw nothing very decorated today and I went straight for the far back corner table that is all by its lonesome. Once there I look out the window and put my head down slowly going to sleep. I was awoken by squealing girls and I sat up real fast. Wait sat up? I was laying my head down on a table in back of the room. I was in a wooden chair! Someone moved me from my spot to a couch and now I'm lying under warm blanket. I fold the blanket up and notice who it was automatically. Only one person I know other than Sandy would use a blanket like this, Honey. Does that mean that Mori moved me? I could feel a light blush and I smile as I notice what was going on.

I stretch up and walk over to see why everyone is gathered around in one area. I got there and saw Honey crying on Mori's back and frown slightly. "What's wrong, Hon-hon?" I ask sweetly softly poking his side.

"Lee!" He cried jumping off of Mori and in to my arms. I caught him easily and look to where the very startled boy is.

"And who is she?" He asked out of random, or is so to me anyway. "She your girlfriend?!" He's really freaking out. What is his problem?He starts to back up not even watching what he's doing and bumps in to Haruhi.

"Are you alright?" Haruhi asked nicely looking to the younger boy. I smile to my friend being so sweet to the startle boy. "Ah,you're surprised at how everyone here is so unusual?" She asked trying to be understandable. "I was also unable to get a grasp of the atmosphere around her eat first, which considerably threw me for a loop." She smile and I would have melted at how sweet she was being if it wasn't for a fact I'm used to her sweetness. "Is there something wrong?" she asked after he just plain out stare at her for a minute very rudely.

"Are you a cross-dresser?" he bluntly asked. I saw the twins and Tamaki go on over drive then. I just cuddle to Honey after sitting down on the couch. He curled up closer to me and I could see a few girls give me dirty looks but some were in state of shock or, what was it that Haruhi called it. MOE! That's it! They are 'Moe-ing' at us.

I kind of ignore the group as they were dealing with the kid. Till I heard something breaking and look up. "It's not my fault, okay?" he said like Haruhi was stupid. "It's your fault for trying to make me do it."

"Say what?" Haruhi said, poker facing this… monster child.

"Haruhi, that's another 100,000 yen." Said Kyoya.

I perk up slightly and smirk down to Honey. "Watch this." I told him and he look up to me innocently. "Kyoya, I'll pay for that no worries!" I told him and Haruhi start to freak out but then eventually gave up.

"Great now I owe Lee, 100,000 yen!" She complained under her breath after Kyoya okay-ed the transaction.

"Nope, call it returning a favor." I told her and she shot me a look that I just grin at her.

That boy is whining about how the 'cross dresser' should be doing all of the chores and I roll my eyes as the twins and Tamaki look like they want to hurt the boy at the same time as not knowing what to do. I smirk down to the giggling Honey at the fact that Haruhi is now aggravated at me for paying some of the money of the stuff that she broke. Though this time she didn't break it, the brat did.

"Place him in isolation!" I heard Tamaki yell after I started to talk to Honey. Then Honey jump up and lead me over to where Mori is and the twins said 'Yes, sir!' at the same time making a cage come down from the ceiling.

"What the hell?" I gasp out loud. "Fetish, much?" I glance to Tamaki. "Why is there a cage in here?!" I screamed at him.

"Why did you put me in a cage all of a sudden?" The brat yelled out in confusion.

"Yeah and where did it come from?" Wondered Haruhi as she turned to look to me. I shrug shooting daggers with my eyes at Tamaki. He ignored me, or didn't care. "This is supposed to be a music room, right?" she wonder with a slightly scared face looking at them.

The boy start to scream out again and cling to the bars like a monkey kicking at the ones he's clinging on. Wow, even I am not that bad when I am having a tantrum

He's in a cage.

Not my point!

Then what is your point?

Just shut up!

"Is this any way to treat your dear apprentice?!" He yelled out trying to get out.

Tamaki went and sat down drinking a cup of probably coffee. They like the insistent stuff but I personally like to brew mine not have it in an institute. "You stay in there until you learn your lesson." Tamaki said calmly and I nearly did a double take. Is this the same guy?

I think.

"I took you as my apprentice because you were serious about wanting to become a host, but maybe my expectations were wrong." He sighed out the word wrong and I roll my eyes. At least he's not being over dramatic this time.

"I am serious. Seriously, serious." Tamaki just kept sipping whatever is in his cup. The boy looks like he's in pain to me. Not physical but mental. "I want to become a host, too!" he screamed out. I want to hug him now. I frowned holding on to Honey's shoulder as I watch everything play out. Mori put his hand on my head softly making me glance up to me. "I don't have anytime! Show me how!" he said on his knees now after I pull away from Mori.

"What do you mean?" I ask him softly going over to the cage.

He ignored me figures. "You like girls, too..." he said letting his sentience drop off. "You like seeing girls with happy faces, so that's why you're a host, right?" he asked. It sounds like he's nearly in tears. I want to hug him more but can't with the cage here. "Please teach me to be like you. You're a genius at it, aren't you, King?!" He screams out and I want to do an anime drop or whatever it's call because he's buttering up to Tamaki knowing that Tamaki will get passionately dramatic again.

I was right. He did. Tamaki stood up smiling the cheesiest smile I ever seen crossing his arms over his chest in a romantic way. "Well,you may be sassy," I would say a brat. I corrected him in my head. "But your will to become a host does at least seem to be genuine." Here we go again. He got more dramatic as he went to this dreamy face on and talk talking sweetly."Moreover, you are a lot like me in some ways." He told the younger boy.

Too dramatic for my taste... I got up and walk over to Honey picking him up. "Come on, Hon-Hon, let get some Cake." I told him; he smile up to me and we walked over to his table. Some of the girls were making 'Moe' at us as we ate and I softly put some icing on his nose making him laugh. Mori gave me a look wiping it off of him and I smirk to the tall host.

I stop listening to them till I was grabbed by the hand and dragged over to where the others were. I look to the one that brought me over,Honey with Mori. "Wild type." Mori did a pose. "Boy lolita type." Honey got all cutesy. "Little devil type." the twins showed up. "and the cool type." Kyoya was talking and motion to himself with the cool type. "We pride ourselves on our many variations." he then looked to Haruhi and me and I raise my eyebrow."With the addition of our honor student, natural rookie, Haruhi and our transfer student, the Dandere type." I did a double take.

"Dandere type?" I ask leaning down to Honey.

"Means you are sweet in inside but hides it." He told me simply. I frown to Kyoya.

"We will talk about it later." he inform me without me adding anything else.

"She's more of a Tsundere type than Dandere type." The twins said at once and I glare at them before sighing.

"That she is." Tamaki stated and I got up to hit him but Mori put his hand on my shoulder keeping me from doing so.

_**... Idiots….**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**JD: Thank you my beautiful beta *Hearts* Enjoy! Review!**  
_

* * *

_**Elementary**** Host? Part Two**_

"Right now we have the perfect blend of characteristics. I'm not so sure we're going to find a new type beyond these." Kyoya act like the conversation I want to have now more than ever, will never happen.

"His age suggests the boy Lolita type..." Hikaru said at once and I pull Honey close to me when he start to whimper.

"But that would overlap with Honey-senpai." Kaoru pointed out. I look to them slightly confused but they waved me off easy. They do know this boy looks scared as can be right? I wonder looking back to the boy.

"Am I in the way now?" Honey cried and I pull him even closer going down to his ear.

"Hon-Hon, no one will ever replace you." I coo at him softly and he cling to me tightly as he cried. Mori look to me with a slight raised eyebrow and I shrug my shoulders slightly.

"Tepid! Quite tepid!" I heard someone yell out and startle-…that just isn't the word for it. I jump and Mori caught me. Much like those old Scooby-Doo shows when Scooby gets scared and Fred or one of the others catches him. The next thing I know is I hear a motor and a girl is coming from out of the floor.

"Like I said, this is supposed to be a music room, right?" I tap Mori on the shoulder and motion him to put me down. He did so without much trouble and I pull Honey to me hugging him tightly trying to make him stop crying.

"Gentlemen of the Host Club, to think that you'd be so lackluster in your character analysis, I am a little bit dumbfounded." this brown hair and eyes girl looks familiar but not sure how. She is wearing a school uniform and pink bow. _She's pretty but who is she?_

"Alright. Renge-kun, Miss Manager, how would you work with the material he's got?" Tamaki asked and I snuggled to Honey on the floor not really caring what they are doing. _Honey needs some loving!_ Honey was dragged away from me by Tamaki who picked him up easy. "We've already got the boy Lolita type covered with Honey-senpai." He told them and I snatch my cuddle buddy away from him and growl softly as I snuggle back to the adorable senior.

"This is why I said you're lackluster! Listen up!" The girl yelled out making everyone jump slightly as she pointed out. "While it's true that there are some girls who feel their hearts beat faster in a way that's hard to explain over boys of younger age group, or who have baby-faces, who we call Lolicon fans, it is still a fairly broad category, whose preferences can be further split into even more delicate classifications. Yes, while Haninozuka-senpai may represent the adorable little boy type of the boy Lolita category, in that one's case, the direction he should take is the naughty-boy type, without a doubt!" The girl is slightly freaking me out and everyone is either paying extra close attention or still in state of shock. _Is Kyoya taking notes?_

The cage was then lifted off the boy and the girl start to blow a whistle 'training' the boy. I picked Honey up, grabbed Mori's hand then pull them off to the sidelines with me and Haruhi. Haruhi was the one that was leading me. Once there I leaned against her still holding Honey and wondering what the hell is going on. I leaned my head to the side.

"What the hell?" I ask and the others looked just as confused as me.

"Never mind!" the boy screamed out making me jump slightly out of being startled- not scared like the girl did to me. "There's no way I'll make her happy with this." he said before running off.

"Who's her?" Haruhi and I asked at the same time.

"Hey, Shiro!" Tamaki called after him. "You still have your applied technique lesson coming up!" I want to bonk him in back of the head now. Seriously?! Was he NOT listening!?

The door was slammed shut and then the girl was standing on the thing she came on in with her back turn to us. I turn to face her when she said. "Younger boys are just no good for anything, huh?" She started to spin down in to the floor again. "After I took the trouble of coaching him, he won't keep going."

"Seriously!?" I screamed at her making her stop almost completely down. "I feel sorry for the boy because most wouldn't like having to do that stupid stuff!" I growl out. My protective nature is showing. _I am really a wolf inside and I know it._

"Lee." Mori said putting his hand on my head and making me stop though I want to strangle this girl.

"What a selfish kid, not taking a liking to the lessons he was getting."

"Typically, no one would take a liking to that sort of lesson." Haruhi spoke up surprising Tamaki. I smiled; _finally someone is batting for the kid!_ I mean I'm pro anything Honey and Mori, even if the kid was mean to Honey, but something about him draws me to him.

"Don't worry about that." I said standing up straight handing Mori Honey.

"Aren't you a little bit concerned about him?" Haruhi asked making everyone think about it besides me. I walk over to her and lean against her again.

"He was saying he doesn't have any time." I said and she nodded her head. "What could that mean?" I wonder though I don't trust my brain to not go to a bad place. Not naughty just dark.

"What's more he said something about a 'her.'" Haruhi added looking to the now closed door. Kyoya is writing in his notebook like always and Tamaki looks surprised and interested.

_**~Next Day~**_

"No." I said flatly walking pass them to where I was heading. The twins deflate slightly pouting. They want me to dress up in a girl middle school uniform. They want both Haruhi and I to do it but I keep on pushing off my final decision on joining the Host Club so they can't force me in to dresses or girly outfits.

**_Yet._**

_No one asked you._

We walked behind the now dressed middle school uniform-ed Haruhi and Honey in an elementary uniform. _They both look so cute!_

"How did we get to this point?" Haruhi asked aggravated that the twins got her to do this but not me. I stuck my tongue out at her when she glared at me for not doing it.

"We snuck in easily enough. I look like I'm in grade school dressed like this, so I'll be okay, Haru-chan." Honey comforted her.

"We should have added a brown wig to his outfit." I told the twins. They gave me a confuse look and I shrug. "Their eyes look similar enough; just add a brown wig they would look like they are siblings." I told them causing a double take as they were imagining him with a brown wig.

"Yeah you do. I can understand you wearing an elementary-school uniform to sneak into the elementary school- and Honey-senpai, I do think you look good in that- but why do I have to dress up in a middle-school outfit?" She asked all confused-like after her mini-rant.

"All right, the mission is underway." Tamaki said in a creepy voice. The others are paying way to close attention to this and it's slightly creepy too.

I roll my eyes at them… **_idiots._** They are all drooling over Haruhi saying how she looks like a little doll or something like that. Kyoya made a comment about how he just wanted to see her dress up like that.

"This is why I said no." I told him and he nodded his head in understanding. Once they went in to the room the hall clear out and we walked in afterward. "There's nobody here." Haruhi said after going in.

"Oh, there's no one here, is there?" Ask Tamaki.

"This takes me back."The twins chorused, walking in as I smirked slightly rolling my eyes.

"I wonder if the doodles are still on my desk." Said Hikaru…I think, I'm not paying close attention.

Kyoya who's right behind them answer. "The school changes out all the desks each year." I am standing beside Mori and Tamaki is in front of us.

"Let's go to the cafeteria after this." Hikaru suggest and I could tell Haruhi was getting aggravated at us, mostly them.

"…And the gymnasium, too." Kaoru added.

I hold my breath to keep from laughing at the look that Haruhi is giving them. "Good idea, good idea."

"If you're going to come in such large numbers, there's no reason to disguise ourselves and sneak in, is there?" Haruhi asked in a whisper and I smirk at Tamaki waiting for him to answer her.

"Who cares?" One twin start and I lean my head against Mori's arm a little light headed.

He look down to me tilt his head to the side as to question if I'm okay and I smile up to him and yawn slightly. "Tired." I mumble softly. He nodded his head in understanding and let me lean against him.

"There's nobody here." The other twin finished the thought.

Then there were footsteps and I pop the twins on the back ofthe head. "Tweedledum! Tweedledee! You jinxed us!" I grumbled at them as we all went down below desk level so no one can see us.

"If the teacher finds us" starts one twin and I wanted to pop them again.

"It sure will be a pain coming up with an excuse why we snuck in." said the other. I softly groan hiding my face in to Mori's pulled me closer to him and I felt a blush lightly cross my cheeks.

"Shh!" I look up to Haruhi. "Be quiet!" She whisper yelled at them with her finger to her lips. "Zip your lips!" She again quietly screaming at them and showing them a zipping motion with her lips and the idiot trio did it too blushing. Mori just pull me closer when I start to fall and rest me against his chest. I know my face is getting redder by the moment. My heart is barely keeping up with my body and it's beating so fast.

Haruhi got up and went to the door checking to make sure the teacher was leaving once the footsteps sounded to start to go away. I stayed where I am still trying to slow my heart rate down. "Looks like he's gone…" Haruhi said turning to us. "Lee, are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

I nod my head pushing myself off of Mori and straightening my shirt. "Yeah, slight fear of getting in trouble." I admit though part of me feels like that's a lie.

"Now that we've snuck in like this, how are we going to find out more about Shiro-kun?" Haruhi turn to the boys knowing I was just dragged in to this.

"Here's something interesting." We all turn to Kyoya who somehow ended up on other side of the room without us noticing… _Shadow King can be scary._ He's standing by Honey looking at the wall.

We all walked over to him, Haruhi is the one that spoke though. "What is it?" Kyoya just point at a picture and I softly gasp and did and awed, seeing it's the brat, Shiro, playing a piano with a pretty girl."Shiro-kun?" Asked Haruhi and I felt the twins get on either side of me letting me lean back to them.

"The Classical Music Club, huh?" Kyoya said what I guess was the most obvious thing.

Haruhi said out of her own amazement. "He seems to been joying himself." Then thought about it for a few seconds. "So Shiro-kun really can look like that, when he smiles." I smirk glancing to her from corner of my eye. Maybe she's been around me too long.

"Yeah." Said Tamaki and the twins let me lean on them more as I start to feel my eyes get heavy. Kaoru face was dusted with a blush and Hikaru just pull me closer to them with a slight smirk. _**I wonder why they are being so nice to me right now…** should I be scared?_

We are being led by Tamaki and Kyoya to where the Classical Music Club is held. Looking in to the glass of the room from the hall I can hear Honey say something. "There he is. That's Shiro-chan." He slightly cheers for finding the boy. I walk over to them tired and yawn slightly but saw a pretty girl that was from the picture walk over to Shiro and talk to him. After that she walked over to the grand piano and start to play a song that's really pretty but making me more sleepy then I already am.

"Takashi, maybe you should bring Lee back to the club." Honey said with a frown. I look down to the smaller Senior and then the bigger one nod his head answering his older cousin.

"Mori, you don't have to." I said real fast shaking my hands in front of my face.

"It's fine." he said scooping me up and I slightly squeal hiding my face in to his jacket._ I hate it when people do that._

He placed me down on a couch and I grab his arm pulling himdown beside me. He sat down and I put my head on his chest curling up to hisside. I glance up and saw a light color in his cheeks._ I don't know if he's blushing or if I'm just so tired I'm seeing things….._ **_again._**

I closed my eyes and had a few minutes of quiet before the door open and I could hear Shiro yelling something about putting him down. I look up just in time to see Tamaki dropping him on to the couch not far from Mori and I. "What do you think you're doing, you idiot king!?" Shiro yelled at him.

I don't think I've ever seen Tamaki this upset or serious. EVER. I didn't think it could happen. "You're the idiot." He told the younger boy who looked up in surprise. "Teach you how to make women happy, you say?" He ask and I snuggle closer to Mori with my eyes half open watching things play out but too tired to really take them in yet. "Don't make me laugh!" Tamaki is really fired up. "However much you ask, how are we to answer that?" Tamaki is still slightly screaming at him. "It's not some unspecified number of girls you want to make happy, it's just one girl, Kamishiro Hina, isn't it?" he asked in a softer tone. The boy looks very surprise that Tamaki could figure that out."Only you can find the way to do that, right? Listen to me, as hosts, it's our job to make girls happy." he explain but still fired up just not yelling. "But the truth is, when it comes to a single girl that you like, it's not as a host that you must face her, but as a man." Tamaki explain and my eyes are starting to get heavy again. I'm fighting the sleep though. "It's not a full-fledged host that you want to become; it's a full-fledged man, isn't it?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. There's no time." Shiro told them. Mori start to get up making me whimper softly and he stop settling back down pulling me closer to him. His warmth is comforting me. _Don't judge me. _"I just wanted to at least watch her play as much as I could before she left. That's all."

"That set piece was a duel arrangement of a Mozart sonata, right?" Tamaki asked and I'm slightly surprised that he knew that. I did only because of my grandfather's obsession with Classical music.

Tamaki walk over to a side of the room that's always curtain up and open the curtain to revile a piano. Tamaki look at it lovingly as he walk over to it and open the key part up getting ready to play it looks like.

"Has there always been a grand piano in this room" Haruhi asked and I smirk looking back to where she is.

"I never been behind the curtains so I didn't know it was there." I told her with a smirk though it's a tired one.

"This is supposed to be a music room, after all." one twin started.

"Yes, even though it may not be in use." the other finished that thought.

"It is a music room, after all." Kyoya said sipping tea.

"Music room." Said Mori with his deep voice making me smile and close my eyes again.

"It was there before; it was just where you couldn't see it." Honey said and I yawn letting myself be drifted in to sleep by the music Tamaki is playing, didn't know he could play.

* * *

**For the next week we did nothing but help Tamaki teach Shiro how to play the piece for when Tuesday come.**

* * *

I ran back after dropping a letter/invitation off with Hina and got back in to the club smiling as I called "Places everyone she's coming."I am mostly dressed and surprisingly for this I'll wear ugly white and not my pretty black stuff. We are all dress in white and have red ties with yellow strips going around them. A twin on one side with Kyoya, Haruhi, and of them is the other twin, Mori with Honey on his back and I behind him across from Tamaki. We all held out our hands motioning the pretty girl forward as rose pedals fly around us.

"Welcome, Princess. We've been waiting for you." we all said at once. White tail coats and brown paints along with black nice shoes that men wear to church.

"Today's main program will be Takaoji Shiro's piano recital." Tamaki introduce for us as he motioned to the grand piano. He then walked forward pulling out a chair for the girl. "Princess, if you please." Tamaki spoke so softly and proper it's so strange to his normal crazy personality.

"Let's play together." Shiro said with a smile and light blush making the girl blush a little more than normal but eyes lit up.

"Okay!" She cheers slightly glowing from happiness. They played the piece.

I smile leaning my head on Tamaki's shoulder so he can hear me but I not interrupt the two kids playing music. "You did well." I told him softly. He smiled down at me.

"We've done a good thing." He agreed and slightly corrected me.

"Wholehearted love..." Haruhi started then let her voice fade slightly then look up to Tamaki. "Is that another way that Shiro-kun takes after you, Tamaki-senpai?" She asked him. I pull away then walk over to Honey placing my hand on top of his head. He looked up to me with a huge smile and I smiled back at him.

I could just barely hear Tamaki answer her and look to seethe look he was giving her. "Yeah, positively so." He agreed with a look that made me realize that _he's completely infatuated with Haruhi, isn't he?_ **_And I bet he's absolutely clueless about it._**


End file.
